Archives
Source Code Text ++++++++++++++╋OPERATOR NOTE╋+++++++++++ Here's what we picked up while scavenging. A lot of meaningless things. ┌─────────────────────────────────────── │ Weather Forecast 0815 ├─────────────────────────────────────── │ 2004/8/15 │ │ Breaking News │ Information that the Moon has exploded has been received. │ The danger zones as of yet have not been determined. │ Please wait for news on evacuation. │ │ Repeat. │ Information that the Moon has exploded has been received. │ Next Page └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Monthly Fu Interview Note 03 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │ Red Stone │ │ Rumor has it red stones have been found amongst the fallen moon debris │ (Rumor source unknown) │ ⇒Related to the machine organisms? │ │ Information from political department │ ⇒Government company is suspect │ │ ※Expert's interview │ ⇒Please refer to sub section │ │ ☆8/15 Myo Chan's Birthday? │ ⇒Confirmation needed └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Bulletin Board 02 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │【Mankind】Earth Thread（＾o＾）【Extinction】6 │ 288：Anonymous　ID：uLN │ Everyone, the moon is falling... │ │ 304：Anonymous　ID：qmz │ >>288 │ There was always a possibility │ Just a stroke of bad luck │ │ 305：Anonymous　ID：6Hq │ No news on the TV │ Information suppression to prevent widespread panic │ │ 368：Anonymous　ID：8pq │ Aren't other countries reporting? │ Why is only Japan calm? │ │ 370：Anonymous　ID：y6y │ Nationalism └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Bulletin Board 03 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │【Mankind】Earth Thread（＾o＾）【Extinction】11 │ │ 861：Anonymous　ID：77T │ How long till evacuation │ │ 874：Anonymous　ID：HdY │ Meteorite soon │ │ 910：Anonymous　ID：Mku │ I'm not done ww │ Have not done all I wanted to do in my life wwww │ │ 911：Anonymous　ID：OcN │ >>910 │ Reported │ │ 918：Anonymous　ID：Sdd │ I was hit by something from the sky │ It was broken glass └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Bulletin Board 04 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │【Mankind】Earth Thread（＾o＾）【Extinction】39 │ │ 112：Anonymous　ID：uLN │ Seems to be food and water rationing │ │ 113：Anonymous　ID：4qv │ Like war │ │ 116：Anonymous　ID：3xz │ >>113 │ War wouldn't involve fighting monsters │ │ 120：Anonymous　ID：qmz │ I laugh at the title │ Humans are becoming extinct fossils like the dinosaurs │ │ 121：Anonymous　ID：g7e │ Things ought to stay in history │ When dying is better than living └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Bulletin Board 05 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │【Mankind】Earth Thread（＾o＾）【Extinction】40 │ │ 1：Anonymous　ID：qmz │ I want to drink sake │ │ 6：Anonymous　ID：4qv │ Radio antennae is completely dead │ │ 9：Anonymous　ID：1F7 │ Can you not make electricity from the moon stones │ │ 12：Anonymous　ID：4qv │ Did everyone go to the moon? │ │ 13：Anonymous　ID：Sdd │ Here │ Mom on the moon │ I hope you're fine └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Secretary Notes 4 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │ Everything was buried in darkness. │ │ The sector was disbanded. │ And the managing director eventually resigned. │ │ The news of the explosion on the Moon reached news. │ The next day, the president was watching the news. │ "Good thing we made it" he laughed. │ │ 3 months have passed since then. │ The company had a big restructuring. │ I got carried away. │ The poor PR was accompanied by poor performance. │ It was announced, but I already knew. │ │ All was restructured, but... │ Other than the energy development and related departments... │ Everyone else was fired! └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Time Travel Machine Research Notes 01 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │ Using Armalcolite │ Time Travel Experiment ① │ │ A month before the Moon explosion. │ Experiments begun. │ │ To create a lightspeed engine. │ Using Armalcolite as a power source. │ Measuring the energy level. │ │ Armalcolite powder (8g). │ Used as a power source for a small fan. │ With the propeller speed of the fan. │ Speed of light can be achieved. │ │ Using Armalcolite powder as a power source. │ Based on light speed theory. │ Time travel to the future. │ Can be realized. └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Moon Lover's Report 01 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │ Why did the moon explode? │ │ True circle...in other words, a symbol of the Sun. │ Beauty is in a moon lover │ Is what I've concluded. │ │ That it has been compromised │ is a testament to man's folly. │ │ The full moon is associated with beauty. │ It can no longer be seen again. │ What was the cause of it? │ │ I decided to explore the truth. └────────────────────────────────────────── ┌────────────────────────────────────────── │ Moon Lover's Report 05 ├────────────────────────────────────────── │ The truth is veiled in secrecy. │ The mass restructuring of the company seems related to the moon explosion as well. │ There are only a few people who know the facts, │ and they have disappeared one after another. │ Regarding the suspicious death of the executive secretary: │ According to rumors, she knew the culprits and was silenced by the company. │ We've judged that this investigation poses a risk to ourselves. │ Although regrettable, we have no choice but to stop the investigation here. └──────────────────────────────────────────